1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust device of an image display, and more particularly, to an exhaust device of an image display, which exhausts heat generated in the image display from the image display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a projection TV (television) is a sort of an image display, which projects an image generated by an optical engine equipped with a projection lens on a wide screen through a reflection mirror to thereby display a screen image larger than an original image.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a prior art projection TV.
Referring to FIG. 1, a projection TV 1 is constructed to include an optical engine 2 for forming an image, a projection lens 3 for enlarging and projecting the formed image, a reflection mirror 4 for reflecting the enlarged and projected image at a given angle, and a screen 5 for displaying the reflected image.
The screen 5 is fixed to a front cabinet 7, and the reflection mirror 4 is fixed to a back cover 6 with it being inclined at a given angle with respective to the back cover 6.
The back cover 6 and the front cabinet 7 form a housing structure of the projection TV 1.
When an image signal and a power source are applied to the above-constructed projection TV 1, it forms an image through the optical engine 2 and projects the formed image light through the projection lens 3 onto the reflection mirror 4.
Thereafter, the projected image light is reflected by the reflection mirror 4, and the reflected image light is projected onto the screen whereby a screen image is displayed.
In the meantime, FIG. 2 illustrates a lamp of the optical engine 2 and a heat-exhausting structure thereof in the prior art projection TV, and FIG. 3 illustrates an exhaust cover in the prior art projection TV.
A lamp 21 of the optical engine 2 is installed at a lamp housing 23, and a cooling fan 8 for exhausting heat generated by the lamp 21 from the projection TV is installed at one side of the lamp housing 23.
Also, an exhaust cover 9 is formed in an opening 61 of the back cover 6 facing the cooling fan 8.
A plurality of cover plates 91 inclined at a given angle and spaced apart from one another by a given space are installed in the exhaust cover 9. Here, the inclined angle of the cover plates 91 is for preventing interior light from being emitted outside.
Also, the space between the cover plates 91 forms an exhaust channel for emitting interior heat outward.
However, the exhaust cover 9 has a drawback in that the plurality of the cover plates 91 constituting the exhaust cover 9 increase resistance against air flow generated by the cooling fan 8 to thereby decrease a cooling efficiency of the cooling fan 8 and induce noises.
Moreover, the exhaust cover 9 has another drawback in that light generated at the lamp 21 leaks through the space between the cover plates 91, which causes users' dissatisfaction.